Zetsubou: Unrequited Love
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ini adalah cinta yang salah. Betul, semudah itu menggambarkan keputusasaannya. / Canon-setting: AR. Other warnings inside. Read at your own risk. / For Zoccshan.


Uchiha Itachi terduduk di bangkunya dan menanti. Tak berapa lama lagi, ia akan berikrar dan mengucap sumpah sehidup dan semati.

Huh, membohongi diri sendiri.

Nyatanya, yang akan mendampingi, bukanlah ia yang ada di hati. Sampai kapan pun tak mungkin terjadi. Meski ia tidak bermaksud membuatnya menjadi acara besar, entah kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini. Berapa kali pun ia merutuk, menggerutu, pernikahan yang sekadar formalitas ini tak akan terhenti.

Sejak awal, obsesinya sudah salah, kekeliruan yang fatal. Ia salah mengartikan perasaannya. Namun, Itachi kecil yang malang mencoba menutup mata dan berkeras pada pendiriannya. Anak kecil terkadang memang suka berlagak tahu semuanya, bukan? Menganggap diri mereka yang paling benar, apalagi disuguhi ajaran otoriter yang kerap menyaratkan bahwa pemimpin tidak pernah salah. Itulah andil Uchiha Fugaku dalam hidupnya.

Di sinilah Itachi berada sekarang. Dengan tangan terkepal dan sedikit komat-kamit, ia keyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan. Tunangannya adalah orang yang salah dan pernikahannya adalah juga suatu kesalahan yang lain. Ia sebenarnya tidak sudi. Ia punya cintanya sendiri.

Uchiha Mikoto-lah cintanya.

...

Salah?

Akan tetapi ….

* * *

><p><strong>ZETSUBOU: UNREQUITED LOVE<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning: **__**Rate M for mature-content—including incest theme, implisit lemon. **_

_**Canon-setting: AR. There's no Uchiha's massacre. Peaceful Konoha.**_

_**For**_ Zoccshan

* * *

><p>"Itachi! Apa yang kaulakukan? Dasar bodoh!"<p>

"Jangan pulang sebelum kau memenangkan pertarunganmu! Lemah!""

"Huh! Nilai macam apa ini? Berusalah lebih keras!"

"Jadilah pria sempurna! Jangan mempermalukanku lebih dari ini!"

Itachi hanya bisa memasang wajah datar yang sesekali diselipi senyum dan ucapan, "Iya, Ayah," tiap sang ayah berusaha mengoreksi segala tingkah lakunya. Ia tidak berniat membantah, meski terkadang ia ingin memberontak. Namun, niat itu demikian cepat lenyapnya tatkala wanita bak bidadari yang merupakan ibunya menghampiri.

"Kata-kata ayahmu jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke hati, ya? Dia memang keras, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya ingin melihatmu lebih baik lagi."

Itachi mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum. Biasanya setelah itu, Mikoto akan menepuk kepala Itachi dan memeluk sang buah hati kesayangan.

"Anak baik. Tetap semangat, yah!"

Hati Itachi menghangat. Tak lagi dipedulikannya cacian dan makian yang beberapa saat lalu masih berdengung di telinganya. Suara lembut nan merdu bagaikan nyanyian siren yang menghipnotis telah menguapkan rasa kesal dan sakit hati Itachi kecil.

Menyisakan satu pertanyaan dalm benaknya.

Mengapa seorang malaikat mau-maunya mendampingi iblis?

Otak anak-anaknya belum mengerti. Dan ia semakin tak mengerti ketika ia melihat 'hal' itu.

Tengah malam, ia yang belum benar-benar bisa tidur akhirnya terjaga sepenuhnya akibat suara-suara yang tak biasanya ia dengar. Dari arah kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia menggosok mata dan menyibakkan selimut. Ia pun memegang senjata dan memasang ekspresi waspada. Dengan langkah berhati-hati hingga tidak menimbulkan suara, Itachi mendatangi kamar tempat suara-suara aneh itu berasal—kamar orang tuanya.

Untuk beberapa lamanya, ia hanya diam dan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya di depan kamar tersebut. Desahan, erangan … suara sang ibu. Jantung Itachi berdegup kencang untuk alasan yang belum bisa ia mengerti. Wajahnya memanas dan satu bagian tubuhnya yang lain seolah berdenyut.

Ia belum akan mundur. Dari celah pintu geser, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke dalam.

Di sana—di kamar tidur orang tuanya … entah apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan. Itachi tak bisa benar-benar memastikan. Ia hanya tahu, bahwa ayahnya tengah melakukan sesuatu; ia menimpa ibunya. Dan sang ibu di bawahnya tampak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang bagi Itachi kecil pun terdengar … erotis.

Apa sang ayah tengah menjahati ibunya? Bukan, sepertinya bukan itu. Lalu, kenapa keduanya tidak memakai pakaian secara benar?

_"Aaaahn~ anataaa_~!"

Teriakan tertahan itu diakhiri dengan Fugaku yang tampak menunduk untuk meredam teriakan Mikoto. Ayahnya … sedang mencium ibunya, bukan? Tidak ada yang salah. Mereka memang suami istri.

Tapi bagi Itachi, Itachi kecil, semua itu adalah kesalahan. Akhirnya, ia bisa menerka-nerka apa yang sedang orang tuanya lakukan. Ia mendadak teringat pelajaran biologi yang ia terima di akademi. Proses penyatuan. Ayah dan ibunya. _Ibunya_.

Itachi menggertakkan gigi, menutup mata dan kedua telinganya. Ia tidak suka melihat dan mendengar ibunya seperti itu. Karena ayahnya.

Ia tidak suka!

Segera saja ia berlari meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia pun menutup diri dengan selimut lalu mencoba terlelap. Meski pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa benar-benar tidur. Malam itu pikirannya dipenuhi oleh ibunya: suara ibunya dan sosok ibunya yang tak berbusana.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dua bulan lebih sudah sejak Itachi melihat adegan persetubuhan antara ayah dan ibunya. Ia kerap menghindari sang ibu dengan cara yang halus—nyaris tak terlihat. Sebagai _shinobi_ dengan pikiran yang masih cukup sehat, meskipun masih sebagai anak kecil yang naif, Itachi tahu bahwa ia harus menghapuskan tiap-tiap ingatan akan malam itu. Namun, ia tidak tahu cara yang lebih baik selain mencoba _menghindar_. Nyatanya cara itu cukup efektif karena ia menjalankannya dengan sangat baik. Ibunya tak ambil pusing dan tak ada yang curiga.

Hingga, suatu hari, sang ibu dengan gayanya yang usil memanggil Itachi. Wajahnya tampak sumringah.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

Mikoto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, memanggil Itachi agar datang padanya lebih dekat. Awalnya Itachi tampak segan, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti sang ibu. Dengan senyum seadanya, ia mendekat dan duduk di depan sang ibu dalam gaya yang formal.

"Dengar, rahasiakan ini dari ayah untuk sementara, ya? Ibu mau membuat kejutan~!"

Itachi mengangguk patuh.

Mikoto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ingin sekali Itachi memalingkan muka saat wajahnya terasa memanas, tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menggosok-gosok pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Wajah Mikoto yang seperti itu benar-benar tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung Itachi.

"Kau akan segera punya adik!" ungkap Mikoto akhirnya dengan gembira.

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan masih memasang senyum datarnya.

"Ya?"

"Aduuuh, kamu iniii~ kok makin lama makin dingin seperti ayahmu, sih?" Mikoto menggelengkan wajahnya sambil tertawa-tawa sebelum ia mencubit pipi Itachi. "Setidaknya tunjukkanlah wajah yang lebih senang sedikit! Kau. Akan. Punya. Adik! Senang?"

Ketidakrelaan kembali menguasai Itachi. Ia yang mengira bahwa dengan menghindari sang ibu, ia akan dapat menata perasaannya, kini kembali merasa terusik dengan berita baru ini. Segala hasrat yang ia tekan kembali melingkupinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menghindar.

_Apa-apaan?_

Ia tidak suka. Ia tidak suka. _Ia tidak senang! _

Adik? Ia tidak butuh adik! Ia …

"Ah. Aku senang, Ibu! Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali punya adik!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Delapan bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Mikoto telah _mengantarkan_ sang adik dengan selamat ke dunia. Uchiha Sasuke lahir dalam keadaan sehat—membawa suasana haru tersendiri dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Mikoto terlihat sangat senang. Demikian pula Fugaku—meski ia tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Itachi sendiri memaksakan diri untuk terlihat senang. Nyatanya, pemuda itu justru merasa cemas.

Kecemasannya pun menjadi nyata. Perhatian sang ibu yang sangat didambanya menjadi terbagi antara ia dan adiknya. Oh, bukan. Antara ia, adiknya, dan sang ayah. Meski Mikoto sudah berusaha keras agar tetap adil, Itachi masih merasa tidak puas.

Ia menutupi ketidakpuasan itu dengan banyak mengajak Sasuke bermain. Dikiranya, dengan ia memperhatikan Sasuke, perhatian sang ibu yang harusnya untuk Sasuke bisa teralih padanya. Entah dari mana datangnya pemikiran tidak rasional tersebut, Itachi terkadang meragukan dirinya yang disebut-sebut jenius oleh desa.

"_Ara_, _ara_~ kau sedang mengajak Sasuke bermain, ya?" Mikoto datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebuah botol kecil.

Itachi tersenyum pada sang ibu yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Itachi untuk mengetahui bahwa sang ibu hendak memberi makan adiknya yang kala itu sudah berusia sepuluh bulan. Selain asi, Sasuke sangat suka dengan jus tomat racikan ibunya.

"Sasuke-_chan_, kemari. Lihat apa yang Ibu bawa untukmu?" ujar Mikoto dengan nada suara jahilnya yang khas. Wanita itu pun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang memegang botol bening yang menunjukkan warna merah dari cairan di dalamnya.

"Aaauuh …." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha menggapai-gapai botol di tangan Mikoto. "Aaaanng!"

"Hahaha. Sabar, Sasuke." Itachi yang kala itu sudah berusia tujuh tahun dengan berhati-hati memindahkan Sasuke dari gendongannya ke pelukan Mikoto.

"_Hai_, _hai_~ anakku sudah lapar, ya? Aduh, kasihan …." Mikoto meletakkan botol minuman Sasuke terlebih dahulu dan membetulkan posisi Sasuke dalam gendongannya. Setelah itu, barulah ia membiarkan Sasuke meminum minuman favoritnya setelah susu.

Itachi tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Dalam hati, ia merasa sangat senang dengan keadaan ini. Dalam hati pula, ia berangan-angan bahwa inilah keluarga kecil _miliknya_. Andai saja itu kenyataan. Andai saja Mikoto benar adalah istrinya dan Sasuke adalah anaknya.

"Itachi," panggil sang ibu yang langsung memusnahkan khayalan Itachi.

Itachi pun menengok.

"Terima kasih, ya?" Mikoto tersenyum padanya. Manis—terlalu manis. "Kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik. Di sela-sela latihanmu, kau masih menyempatkan diri untuk menemani dan menjaga Sasuke. Terima kasih."

Mulut Itachi terkatup rapat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ucapan terima kasih dari sang ibu terasa melambungkan harapannya. Namun, di satu sisi, ia merasa terkoyak. _Terima kasih karena telah menjaga Sasuke._ Karena adiknya. Ia menerima ucapan itu karena perhatian yang ia berikan pada sang adik.

Ah … peduli apa? Toh ia bisa mendapatkan wajah ibunya yang sangat senang seperti itu. Hanya karena ia menjaga sang adik dengan baik! Logikanya langsung membuat satu kesimpulan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Itachi lembut, "aku sayang Sasuke. Kapan pun aku ada waktu, aku akan membantu Ibu untuk menjaganya."

Sesuai dugaan, Itachi mendapatkan ekspresi yang ingin ia lihat dari sang ibu.

Namun, ini belum cukup. _Belum_.

Sesuatu di dasar hatinya terus meraung. Ingatan yang sudah ia tekan sedemikian rupa, kembali mencuat.

Ya, Itachi tidak puas.

Ia ingin melihat wajah Mikoto seperti _malam itu_—melihat dengan jelas wajah ibunya saat sang ibu menyerukan namanya. Hanya namanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Tinggal dalam kediaman Uchiha sementara ia memendam suatu hasrat pada sang ibu kerap menyiksa Itachi. Ia pun banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Latihan menjadi kegiatannya yang utama. Bukan lagi semata-mata kewajiban karena disuruh oleh sang ayah. Latihan rutin sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Uchiha Itachi.

Berkat itu, ia kini memperoleh posisi sebagai ANBU. Kejeniusannya memegang andil. Dan segala hal yang terjadi selama ia menjabat sebagai satuan elit desa itu menempa watak Itachi menjadi semakin dewasa. Dari luarnya. Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang Uchiha sulung itu pikirkan. Semua orang hanya tahu: sebagai ANBU, kinerjanya sangat tidak diragukan.

Kesibukannya sebagai ANBU membuatnya tidak punya waktu luang yang banyak untuk menemani Sasuke. Lebih lanjut, ia pun tidak lagi punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk memikirkan sang ibu. Ia merasa lebih damai. Sampai … hari yang tak pernah disangkanya datang.

Fugaku menerima satu misi sebagai perwakilan Uchiha untuk menemani Hokage ke Sunagakure. Lalu, Sasuke ada _camping_ di akademi yang mengharuskannya menginap semalam. Dan saat itu, entah bagaimana, Itachi mendapatkan hari liburnya sebagai ANBU. Tidak ada situasi yang lebih baik daripada ini, bukan?

Itachi sudah akan beranjak keluar rumah, sekadar untuk berjalan-jalan atau menemui Shishui. Namun, suara Mikoto yang terdengar tidak seperti biasanya, mengubah niat Itachi.

"Kau kan jarang ada waktu di rumah, sekali-sekali beristirahatlah." Mikoto tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan yang—oh!"

Dengan cekatan, Itachi menangkap tubuh Mikoto yang limbung. Segera ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Mikoto.

"Ibu, kau demam."

Mikoto tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. Ia pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi dan berkata dengan nada jahilnya yang biasa.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Ibu masih bisa, kok."

Itachi menghela napas dan tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tubuh ibunya.

"E-eeh? Itachi?"

"Ibu, istirahatlah," ujar Itachi sambil memberi satu senyuman menenangkan. "Aku akan menemani Ibu hari ini."

Tawa Mikoto yang renyah—meskipun wanita itu sedang sakit—spontan membuat jantung Itachi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Lagi-lagi.

Kali ini, bisakah ia menahan diri? Hanya ada dia dan ibu yang sangat disayanginya—dicintainya—di rumah ini. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menahannya. Mungkin … tidak pula dirinya.

Setelah meletakkan sang ibu di _futon_, Itachi kemudian menyentuh dahi Mikoto dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian tangan itu bergeser ke pipi. Diabaikannya detak jantung yang menggila akibat senyum Mikoto yang tak hilang meski napasnya sudah tersengal.

"Aku akan mengambilkan kompres untukmu, Bu." Itachi berkata dengan cepat sembari meloncat berdiri. Dua menit kemudian, ia sudah kembali dengan baskom berisi air dan lap kecil.

"Aduh, maaf, ya …," ujar Mikoto saat Itachi sudah meletakkan kompres di dahinya, "padahal ini hari liburmu. Kau malah harus merawat Ibu seperti ini."

"… Ini bukan apa-apa," jawab Itachi lembut. Perlahan, ia menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Cepat sembuh, Bu."

Mikoto tertawa dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Gurat tanda usia memang ada di sana, tapi itu tidak menghilangkan kecantikan di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang kebiruan juga masih tampak terawat tanpa ada satu pun rambut yang berwarna putih kelabu. Di usianya yang menginjak pertengahan tiga puluhan, Mikoto masih terbilang sangat cantik.

Mendadak, Itachi merasa genggaman tangan Mikoto mengerat. Wanita itu kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk menepuk-nepuk tangan Itachi.

"Itachi memang _anak_ yang baik. Benar-benar anak kebanggaan Ibu."

Tidak.

Seketika, ingatan masa kecil Itachi delapan tahun silam kembali terbentang di hadapannya. Malam itu, saat ia tidak bisa tertidur. Suara ibunya yang begitu mesra menggoda. Lenguhan yang membuatnya merasa sangat sakit …. Ayahnya yang ada di sana. Memeluk ibunya, mencium ibunya … menikmati … setiap inci dari tubuh ibunya.

Tidak.

Lalu, Sasuke lahir dan ia pun menepis semua pemikiran gila. Berusaha menekankan diri bahwa perasaannya pada sang ibu tak lebih dari perasaan seorang anak terhadap ibunya. Tapi Itachi menderita. Dia tidak sanggup melihat ibunya bermesraan dengan ayahnya. Ia cemburu, bahkan pada saat ibunya memberi perhatian pada sang adik.

Tidak.

Dan sekarang … kesempatan itu meladang luas di hadapannya.

Itachi tidak dapat berpikir. Otak jeniusnya tidak bisa mengambil alih. Hasratnya yang telah lama dipendam menguasai.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Mikoto untuk mengelak, Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan sang ibu dan menyambar bibirnya.

"_Mmmph_?!"

Selama beberapa saat, Itachi mengikuti dorongan terliarnya. Ia mengulum bibir sang ibu, terus memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk dan beradu. Itachi melonggarkan cengkeramannya untuk kemudian meraba dada sang ibu.

Mikoto yang semula benar-benar terkejut sampai tak bisa melawan akhirnya sadar. Langsung saja ia menggerakkan tangan dan mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga.

Saat itulah mata hitam Itachi membelalak lebar.

Wajah ibunya … bukan itu yang ingin ia lihat.

Kecewa, luka … tidak percaya. Jijik … Mikoto memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit terdefinisikan. Namun jelas bagi Itachi, itu adalah **penolakan**.

"Apa yang—" Suara Mikoto tertelan. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa baru saja anaknya 'menyerangnya'. Air mata tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan tatapannya semakin berkunang-kunang. Kejadian di luar dugaan ini benar-benar meluluhlantakkan perasaan seorang ibu.

"Ib—aku—"

"Sejak kapan … sejak kapan kau—" Sekali lagi, Mikoto tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Ini salah, Itachi! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Bagaimana kalau sampai ayahmu tahu?"

Ayah? Ayah?! Persetan dengan ayah!

"Aku mencintaimu, Ibu! Bukan sebagai seorang anak! Aku—"

"TIDAAAKK!" bentak Mikoto sambil membenahi posisi duduknya. Ia menggenggam erat _kimono_-nya yang sempat terbuka saat tangan Itachi menelusup masuk. "Ini kesalahan! Kau … tidak mungkin kau seperti ini …!"

"Ibu, dengarkan aku—"

"Tidak, Itachi!" Mikoto menggeleng dengan keras kepala. "Keluarlah dari kamar Ibu sekarang!"

Itachi menelan ludah. Ia … ia yang sangat menyayangi ibunya sekarang justru … melukainya ….

"Tinggalkan Ibu sendiri! Ibu … Ibu perlu berpikir," Mikoto berkata dengan nada yang semakin melembut. Namun, tak sedikit pun ia mau memandang ke arah Itachi. Ia hanya menunduk sembari mencengkeram erat—erat _kimono_-nya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah lebih lanjut, Itachi pun berdiri. Wajahnya tampak terluka. Inilah … inilah hasil perbuatannya. Ia terluka karena ia telah menyakiti sang ibu tersayang.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Itachi sambil berdiri tegak. Kepalanya masih menunduk memandang sang ibu. "Aku hanya … ingin Ibu tahu betapa menderitanya aku menahan diri selama ini."

Pundak Mikoto tampak menegang, menandakan bahwa ia mendengar kata demi kata yang meluncur lirih dari putra sulungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bu. Bukan sebagai _anak_." Itachi menelan ludah. "Tapi aku … tak akan melakukannya lagi."

Begitu janji itu terucap, Itachi pun meninggalkan ibunya sendiri. Sesaat ia merenung di depan sebelum ia meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Meninggalkan ibunya yang kemudian menangis menyuarakan penyesalan hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri karena demam tinggi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Itachi menemukan bahwa ibunya seakan bersikap biasa padanya. Tidak menunjukkan wajah jijik sebagaimana yang ia perkirakan.

Memang, begitu ia kembali ke rumah Uchiha menjelang malam, ia menemukan ibunya dalam kondisi yang parah. Tubuhnya sangat panas dan napasnya tersengal. Itachi pun melarikan Mikoto ke rumah sakit. Keesokan siangnya, begitu Mikoto tersadar, ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin siang.

Itachi tidak bisa lebih bersyukur daripada itu. Selain karena ibunya akhirnya sembuh dan diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit—mengingat keadaannya sempat kritis karena panas yang terlalu tinggi—ibunya juga tidak mengingat apa pun yang ia lakukan. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Itachi, kau sudah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Mikoto saat ia melihat Itachi di halaman depan rumah sedang mengenakan sepatu. Sasuke kecil ada di sebelah sang kakak.

"Ah, Ibu!" sapa Sasuke ceria.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudia berkata, "Ibu, Ibu kan belum sembuh benar, sebaiknya Ibu tetap di tempat tidur."

"Iya, iya, Bu! Nanti Ibu sakit lagi, lho?" timpal Sasuke.

Mikoto tertawa. "Tidak apa. Kebanyakan tidur membuat tubuh Ibu lemas. Lagi pula, tidur tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Kadang Ibu melihat mimpi buruk juga."

Mendengar kata-kata Mikoto, jantung Itachi seakan terhenti sejenak. _Mimpi buruk_. Mungkin, itulah arti pernyataan cintanya bagi Mikoto: mimpi buruk.

"Mimpi buruk apa, Bu?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

Mikoto tak serta-merta menjawab. Itachi sangat penasaran, ia ingin melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Mikoto. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh.

"Ibu …."

"Aku berangkat, ya, Bu. Sasuke, ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu ke akademi. Ibu, istirahatlah yang banyak agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Ah …." Mikoto tersenyum penuh pengertian. "_Wakatta_—aku mengerti. _Itterasshai_—selamat jalan."

Itachi menggangguk. Di saat yang nyaris bersamaan dengan Sasuke, ia pun mengucapkan salam. Sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sasuke, Itachi berjalan keluar rumahnya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Itachi sesaat terdiam—menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Sasuke kecil. Itachi hanya tersenyum, lalu ia pun bergumam lirih,

"Mungkin … lebih baik seperti ini."

Janji sudah diucapkan. _"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."_ Ibunya akan lebih sehat dan ceria jika ia memendamnya. _"Aku mencintaimu, Bu."_

Itachi paham bahwa perasaannya ini benar-benar salah. Tapi, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkannya jika ia menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Tak akan ia biarkan seorang pun lagi mengetahui rahasia miliknya ini.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ibu … bukan sebagai seorang anak. Tapi aku tahu bahwa kita tidak akan bisa bersama sebagaimana yang kuharapkan. Segalanya akan berjalan tidak lebih dari ini. Aku anakmu dan kau ibuku. Hubungan darah ini tidak bisa dihapuskan, seberapa banyak pun aku berdoa dan berharap."_

Begitulah hari-hari yang menyengsarakan bagi Itachi pun kembali dimulai.

"_Namun, jika aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang bahagia, wajahmu yang bangga padaku sebagai anak terbaikmu … aku memilih mengalah. Cinta ini akan kukunci. Dan sekuat yang aku bisa, aku akan mencintaimu sebagai seorang anak."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Mikoto memandangi sosok perempuan berwajah kekanakan yang tengah mengenakan _kimono_ pernikahan khas Konoha. Bersama dengan seorang wanita lain yang sebaya dengan dirinya, Mikoto tampak begitu gembira.

"Akhirnya … kau akan masuk ke dalam keluarga Uchiha, ya?" ujar Mikoto lembut sambil menyentuh pundak sang perempuan.

Perempuan ber-_kimono_ putih itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku … tegang sekali rasanya. Sulit percaya juga." Perempuan itu tampak merapikan kembali _kimono_-nya. "Selama ini, aku tidak tahu perasaan Itachi. Meskipun aku sibuk mengejarnya, ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tertarik padaku. Seolah … ada sosok lain yang disukainya. Makanya, begitu ia mulai bersikap baik padaku dan kemudian melamarku … aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kegembiraanku."

Ibu dari sang perempuan tampak menangis haru mendengar penuturan anaknya. Berbeda dengan Mikoto yang mendadak saja menunjukkan tatapan menerawang. Entah karena alasan apa, seketika wanita itu terdiam—kosong.

"Bi—ah, Ibu?" tanya sang perempuan berhati-hati begitu melihat tatapan kosong Mikoto melalui pantulan kaca. "Ibu tidak apa-apa?"

Mikoto pun tersentak. Dengan senyuman yang setengah dipaksakan, Mikoto pun kembali menyentuh pundak sang perempuan dengan lembut.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kok," jawabnya. "Kau cantik sekali, pasti Itachi akan terpesona melihatmu."

"Aduuuh! Tapi aku tegang sekali, Ibu! Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, yaa?" rengek si perempuan.

"Bicara apa kamu? Kau sudah 19 tahun dan Itachi sudah 23 tahun. Kalian sudah cukup umur untuk menikah," bantah Mikoto sambil mengangguk pada calon besannya. "Nah, sekarang berdirilah, upacara pernikahannya akan segera dimulai."

Sang perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri Itachi pun beranjak—berjalan dengan hati-hati akibat _kimono_ yang begitu berat. Ia bahkan menerima uluran tangan ibu kandungnya untuk berjalan ke tempat diadakannya pesta.

Mikoto menyusul di belakang. Begitu keluar dari tempat persiapan, ia pun segera beranjak untuk mengambil tempat duduknya sendiri. Namun, belum sampai ia mencapai tempat Fugaku, matanya beradu pandang dengan mata sang calon mempelai pria. Putra sulungnya—Uchiha Itachi.

Mata itu menyiratkan keengganan. Pilu. Permintaan tolong.

Ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Di tempat ini. Di acara pernikahan ini.

Itachi tak ingin menjadi mempelai pria dari wanita yang tak benar-benar dicintainya. Ia ingin ibunya sadar dan menghentikan segalanya sekarang juga.

Namun, tak ada yang bisa Mikoto lakukan. Ibunya itu justru seakan membeku sesaat. Kebekuan itu baru mencair ketika Itachi tersenyum sendu padanya dan kemudian mengalihkan wajah. Putranya kemudian menyambut sang mempelai wanita yang kemudian dituntunnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Putra sulungnya—anak kebanggaannya—akan segera menikah. Sang putra sulung akan meninggalkannya—hidup berbahagia bersama istrinya.

Mikoto tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak mengerti. Seolah mencari dukungan, ia yang sudah duduk di sebelah Fugaku segera menggenggam tangan suaminya tersebut. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya—diiringi sebuah senyum yang bisa menyimpan banyak arti. Haru dan … sesak yang terselubung.

Tangisan Mikoto yang dimaknai sebagai tangis haru oleh Fugaku mendapat respons berupa tepukan pelan di tangan Mikoto. Wanita itu kemudian menoleh ke arah suaminya. Suaminya tersenyum lembut—senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Mikoto, bukan pada anak-anaknya.

"Itachi pasti akan bahagia dengan Suguri Fuyuka."

Mikoto tertawa kecil sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tahu. Suu-_chan_ tidak akan mengecewakanku."

Lalu … prosesi pernikahan itu pun berjalan lancar. Meninggalkan masa lalu dan berjalan menggapai masa depan.

Namun, tanpa ada yang tahu, perasaan itu masih ada di sana, di dalam diri Itachi.

Dan bagi Mikoto … entahlah. Tak seorang pun yang bisa mengetahui perasaan terdalam dari sang Nyonya Uchiha yang anggun tersebut. Tidak juga dirinya sendiri.

*********終わり*********

* * *

><p><em>Dor! Dor! Dor!<em>

_Surpriiiiseee_! Siapa yang senyum-senyum di saat-saat terakhir _fanfict_ ini, hayooo? Atau malah pada melotot? Atau ada yang nggak _ngeh_ sama sekali sama _surprise_ dari saya? O_O Wkwkwk, sejujurnya, akhir fict inilah yang justru sudah terbayang di otak saya, selain pembukaannya. Buat yang nggak ngeh … ya sudahlah~ X"D

Jadi ceritanya, ff ini itu _request-an_ dari Zoccshan. Saya menawarkan membuatkan dia satu ff karena dia udah bantu saya membuat _trailer_ novella duet saya dengan Masahiro 'Night' Seiran yang berjudul 'My Everything' #iya, promosi #eaaa. Dan inilah hasilnya~! Moga-moga nggak mengecewakan, ya, Jooh~ :""3

Sekian deh cuap-cuap saya. Sekarang giliran _reader_ sekalian untuk cuap-cuap. Sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_!

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
